


Pancakes and Eggs with a Healthy Dose of Love

by glittery_shirts



Series: Fluff Duo [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, My favorite characters in love, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, did i say fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittery_shirts/pseuds/glittery_shirts
Summary: He took a huge bite of a pancake coated with syrup and moaned the second his lips closed around the fork. “This is heavenly! Alec, sayang, this is the best batch of pancakes I have ever tasted!” Magnus hungrily devoured the rest of the pancake with a delicacy that only he could manage while inhaling food.Alec blushed and shyly averted his eyes. “They’re just pancakes…” He muttered quietly.Magnus beamed at him. “The most delicious pancakes ever created,”





	Pancakes and Eggs with a Healthy Dose of Love

**Author's Note:**

> My one-shots just keep getting smaller and smaller... I hope you enjoy! And I'm sorry about how short it is!

Magnus cracked his eyes open and looked around the room blearily. Sunlight poured through the window and spilled around his bed, bathing him in soothing warmth. He smiled, remembering the conversation he had with his blue-eyed lover late in the night. Alec never stopped surprising him in the best ways, and he hoped that in the years to come he would continue surprising him with his natural charm and affectionate bluntness. Magnus had many lovers in his prolonged past, but very few had made him feel the storm of emotion and love he felt whenever he was around Alec. 

Magnus lifted his head, the scent of warm pancakes and maple syrup filling his nose and watering his mouth. The scent, along with the thought of a certain blue-eyed beauty, gave him enough energy to haul himself out of bed and start trudging sleepily to the door in search of said blue-eyed beauty. He opened the door to his kitchen and was immediately rewarded with one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. Alec, shirtless and barefoot, was humming quietly as he flipped the eggs he was cooking on the pan. He was swaying from side to side, his hips moving ever so slightly. Magnus could feel a smile stretching across his face, the sight in front of him giving him a feeling of pure contentment. He padded quietly across the kitchen floor to Alec and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. Alec jumped, startled, his shoulders tensing defensively before seeing Magnus and relaxing with a soft smile. Magnus mimicked his smile, bringing up his other hand to gently cup Alec’s face and place a soft kiss on his lips. Alec pulled back and pecked him quickly on his nose before him turning him around to face the kitchen table, where he was once again rewarded with another incredible sight.

A pile of fresh pancakes was set on the table in front of him with a bottle of maple syrup. Magnus could feel the ache in his stomach growing after seeing the pancakes, and he hungrily made his way towards the table, serving himself a big helping of pancakes with a perfectly healthy dose of maple syrup. He took a huge bite of a pancake coated with syrup and moaned the second his lips closed around the fork. “This is heavenly! Alec, sayang, this is the best batch of pancakes I have ever tasted!” Magnus hungrily devoured the rest of the pancake with a delicacy that only he could manage while inhaling food.

Alec blushed and shyly averted his eyes. “They’re just pancakes…” He muttered quietly. 

Magnus beamed at him. “The most delicious pancakes ever created,” he stated confidently, not missing the small smile that played on Alec’s lips. He ate the rest of the pancakes in record time with Alec, who sat down with the eggs he just finished cooking. The two of them stayed at the table even after they finished their food, chatting with each other with soft smiles on their lips. They stayed there for quite a while, caught up in their own little world where demons and wars didn’t exist. Magnus has lived for a long time, but rarely does he ever feel this content with someone in his rather chaotic life, and so he sits, savoring this moment with his sayang sitting beside him, and immerses himself in the deep ocean of love.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
